Survivors
Survivors are people who have not died or turned into zombies before the start of the game. Non-playable survivors can give the Hero quests, items, information and one of them (Jin) can even carry items. Non interactive Survivors are normally encountered with interactive Survivors. Sometimes asking the player(s) to complete a task for the other survivor, i.e getting medication or bandages and such. Some Survivors require tasks completed for other Survivors before thier dialogue will unlock. It is best to recheck safehouse locations after completing several tasks for any additional dialogue that will occur. :Main article: Heroes. *Logan Carter *Purna *Sam B *Xian Mei Non-playable Royal Palms Resort Pool House *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Adrian *Anna *Anne *Dominic *Eddie *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Julian *Kelly Powell *Margaret *Max *Steven *Wayne Note: Bunker is later abandoned, as the group moves to the Lifeguard Tower. Lifeguard Tower *John Sinamoi (Leader) *Anne *Cindy (Already deceased) *Dominic *Hank *Jack *Jeannine *Kelly Powell *Laurie (Mentioned in Act II, later dies) *Margaret *Max *Mike *Omar Torres (Once "Omar Escort" is completed.) *Steven (Leaves when "The Lost" is completed.) *Wayne (Merchant) Lighthouse *James Stein (Leader) *Colin Kugler *Darvin Bark *Evan *Javier Wimsatt (Merchant) *Jessica Nelson (If saved) *Linda *Maggie Spacy *Mick Fler *Monica Goldberg *Ned *Trevor Cohen Other survivors *Alfred (Found on the beach. If saved, moves to the Warehouse.} *Anne Snider (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Kim.) *Dan Mark (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station, Later dies) *Danny Craig (Found inside Bungalow #20.) *Earl (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop. Later dies) *Haris (Found on the beach.) *Harlan Johnson (Found outside a bungalow, needs help getting in.) *Hector Lecter (Found inside Bungalow #15, defending Lucy. Killed by Hero) *Jennifer Snider (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Jin (Found inside the Old Marina Workshop. Leaves after "Misery Wagon" is completed. One of the main protagonists. Later dies) *Jose Garcia (Found inside Bunker #1.) *Ken (Security guard, found in the Hotel. Later dies) *Kim (Found inside Bungalow #10, alongside Anne Snider.) *Laurie Weaver (Found at the side of the road, requesting help for her husband, Linwood) *Linwood Weaver (Injured man stuck inside an overturned car.) *Lucy (Found inside Bungalow #15.) *Luke Craig (Found inside Bungalow #14. Later dies) *Marcus Davis (Found in the generator room, part of the Lightouse group.) *Mike Davies (Security guard, found in the Hotel.) *Nenja Samejon (Found inside Bungalow #4. Already dead) *Nikolai (Found near a crashed helicopter on the beach during the quest "Black Hawk Down". Goes to Bunker) *Richard Case (Found in the lifeguard's booth on the south island of Diamond Beach) *Roger Nelson (Found inside Bungalow #6. Later dies) *Sathiss (Found inside the Lighthouse Gas Station. Later dies) *Stanley Garrison (Found inside one of the pool bars.) *Steve Summers (Found inside Bungalow #10.) *Svetlana (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Ted B. (Found in the pool near Bungalow #11. Later disappears) *William Powell (Found inside Bungalow #24.) *Unnamed survivor and Tim (Found both inside Bungalow #9(?) . Survivor doesnt pay attention on you, Tim is already dead; later disappears) City of Moresby Saint Christopher's Church *Mother Helen (Leader) *Bruno *Deanna *Frank (Thug; needs to be killed) *Howard Craigson *Hugo *Joseph (Dies after Lady in Trouble is completed) *Lisa *Mugambe *Owain *Raymond Barker *Rian *Rodrigue (Merchant) *Theresa *Tim (Leaves after "Judgement Day" is completed) Warehouse *Simon Buchanan (Leader) *Alfred (If saved) *Carl *Carla *Cho (Once Blood Ties is completed) *Florencio Morales (Merchant) *Jack *Kwan *Tavin Square (Abandoned house) *Nick (Leader) *Bob (Already dead) *Eva (Becomes generic survivor) *Lucas *Patrick Town Hall *Mayor Todd Tanis (Leader) *Carla *Josh *Michael *Sergeant Moore *Various Richmans *Roy Ward *Sony Haoda *Ted *Zackerman note: Later the safe house is overrun, and as a result everyone dies. Other survivors *Alicia Jacobs (Located inside her house, near the Warehouse.) *Amber Chi (Captured by Raskol gang members.) *Antonio Margarete (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Cahaya Dian (Merchant) *Eric Cotner (Merchant) *Frank (Located inside the Pump Station.) *Garett Grant (Found inside an abandoned house, part of the Church group.) *Jared Miles (Found on the western portion of the map during Act III, only after the player returns to the city for the boat supplies.) *Kurt Keeble (Merchant) *Matt Horton (Found barricaded inside a store.) *Ojibon (Found trapped underneath an overturned car.) *Rage Machine (Leader of the Raskol gang that took over the Police Station. Must be killed.) *Sergei Kletska (Found inside the Café Kiev.) *Stan Dart (Found in an alleyway, having been kicked out of his house by looters.) *Terrance Barker (Found wounded in an alleyway. Dies after "Last Will" is completed.) *Thomas (Found on the western portion of the map during Act III, only after the player returns to the city for the boat supplies.) *Vang Chi (Found in an alleyway, having been taken hostage by looters.) The Jungle River Village *Matutero (Leader) *Brian *Carter *David *Katie (Already dead) *Keenan Fisher (Merchant) *Loren *Mahina *Mohakin *Robin (Already dead) *Tobias Overpass Camp *Amanda *Bob (Already deceased) *Chris *Claire *Dwight Turner (Merchant) *Ethan *Makimbah *Paul *Pono *Sean Laboratory *Doctor Robert West (Leader) *Bob *Frank *Joel Dirt (Merchant) *Lachance *Monroe *Nguyen *Will Note: Later the safe house is overrun, all are killed. Other survivors *Afran (Located near the River Village. Must be killed in "Soldier of Fortune".) * Carlos (Under assault inside a wrecked bus south of the metal bridge.) *Connor (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Deus ex Machina".) *Jason (Found inside a bungalow. Killed by Hero) *John (Located inside the storeroom, near the lab. Already dead) *Koritoia Ope (Located in Ope's Cave. Later is killed by Purna.) *Maria (Under assault inside a wrecked bus south of the metal bridge.) *Michael Stick (Merchant, located in a shack on the road north of the Antenna Tower) *Mowen (Located near the River Village. Later sacrifices himsels to save Yerema and Jin) *Nick (Located inside the storeroom, near the lab. Already dead) *Otha Cantu (Located near the metal bridge south of Overpass Camp. Dies after "Second Aid".) *Sam (Found in a bunker outside the village.) *Sebastian (Located in a bungalow near the lab. Dies after "Message of Love".) *Sebastian Black (Merchant, located in a shack on the road sorth of the freeway) *Vargas (Located near the canyon. Must be killed in "Death Wish".) *Yerema (Located in the Native burial site.) Prison Canteen *Titus Kabui (Leader) *Alvaro Sanchez *Angel *Arthur (Merchant) *Banoi Butcher (Must be killed by Hero) *Brian (Merchant) *Dreyfus *Jeremy (Merchant) *Kevin *Harland Note: Later the Canteen is overrun and all of the prisoners are killed, except Kevin Other survivors *Colonel Ryder White (Known as "The Voice", whereabouts unknown. Final boss of the game) *Doctor Emily White (Wife of Colonel White, whereabouts unknown. Already dead) Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Article stubs Category:Dead Island Characters